goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Inverted Gum Girl Misbehaves at the movies
Characters * Gum Girl * Rico * Inverted Gum Girl * Dr. Gomez * Mrs. Gomez * Scooby-Doo (mentioned) * Beastly (mentioned) Transcript * Dr. Gomez: Kids. Come here. Your mother and I have a surprise for you. * Inverted Gum Girl: What is it, papi? * Dr. Gomez: As we know, today is a first day of summer vacation. To celebrate, we are going to the movies and see Onward. * Inverted Gum Girl: But, I don't want to see Onward. I want to watch Scooby-Doo. * Mrs. Gomez: Inverted Gabby, we can see Scooby-Doo another time. * Gabby: You have seen it several times. * Dr. Gomez: Remember, Inverted Gabby, the movie is almost an hour long. * Rico: So, I want you to be on your best behavior. * (at the movies...) * Dr. Gomez: Oh, thank goodness. The movie is just starting. * Inverted Gum Girl: But, I want to watch Scooby-Doo. * Dr. Gomez: Inverted Gabby, we can watch Onward or we can watch nothing at all. * Gum Girl: Just remember that you got five strikes until you're grounded. * (A few seconds later, Inverted Gum Girl's phone rings.) * Inverted Gum Girl: Oh, Hola, Beastly. I'm at the movies right now. * Dr. Gomez: Inverted Gum Girl, put that away! * Inverted Gum Girl: Yes, Beastly. After the movie is done, we will go to Hilltop Fun Center. (Dr. Gomez looks at Inverted Gum Girl angerly) Uh oh! * Dr. Gomez: Inverted Gum Girl, how dare you bring your smartphone at the movie theater. * Gum Girl: That's it. You just received your first strike. Four more and you're grounded. * Inverted Gum Girl: This movie is a bunch of nonsense. We should have gone to Scooby-Doo. * Gum Girl: Inverted Gum Girl, we're watching Onward and that's final. * Inverted Gum Girl: No! I want to watch Scooby-Doo! * Dr. Gomez: Inverted Gum Girl, how dare you shout at the theater. * Gum Girl: That's it. You just received your second strike. Three more and you're grounded. * Mrs. Gomez: Inverted Gum Girl, do you want some popcorn? * Inverted Gum Girl: No, I want Hilltop Fun Center. * Rico: I want some popcorn mami. * Mrs. Gomez: Okay. * (Rico eats popcorn) * Inverted Gum Girl: Rico always gets what he wants. Why can't I? I want Hilltop Fun Center. * Dr. Gomez: We're not getting Hilltop Fun Center. * Gum Girl: You can have popcorn or you can have nothing at all. * Inverted Gum Girl: NO! I WANT HILLTOP FUN CENTER!!! * Dr. Gomez: Inverted Gum Girl, stop this right now! * Gum Girl: That's it. You just received your third strike. Two more and you're grounded. * Inverted Gum Girl: I'm going to break the movie projector. (evil laugh, breaks the projector and goes back to the theater) * Announcer: We're sorry, but the projector has been broken down. Have a nice day. * Dr. Gomez: Inverted Gum Girl, I can't believe you break the movie projector. * Gum Girl: That's it. You just received your fourth strike. One more and you're grounded. * Inverted Gum Girl: That's it. I'm going to throw the temper tantrum! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!! POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY POOPY! GRRRR! * Dr. Gomez: Inverted Gum Girl, stop throwing your mental break down! * Gum Girl: That's it. We're going home right now. * (Back at home) * Dr. Gomez: Inverted Gabby, do not do stuff like this ever again! * Gabby: That's it. You're grounded a week. Now, go to your room. Category:All Inverted Gum Girl deserves Category:Disney Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants Videos